Why did this happen?
by hanstan10
Summary: What really happened in the cabin with Cam? Read it! It's good! Review also. I like reviews. I usually write Twilight stuff, but this was fun too! If your a Twilighter, then check out my other stories! REVIEW!


**DC: I do not own the Clique(:**

**One-Shot**

**-Hannah**

**Claire POV**

The cabin door creaked as I opened it slowly. I groaned. These cabins must have been 108 years old, for all I knew. I quickly stepped inside and tried closing the ancient door carefully. Success.

I got down on my hands and knees and started crawling on the floor.

I had no idea which bed was Cam's. So I had to look at all of them. The bed closest to me was not him. The guy in that bed was wearing footsie PJ's and was holding a stuffed teddy bear. I almost bursted out laughing when I noticed that the guy in the bed was actually Derrington. I clasped my hand over my mouth to stop the giggling.

I kept crawling further and looking at the guys to my right and left. None of the sleeping fellows appeared to be my Cam. I hestitated before I reached the last bed.

Looking at the guys' face pressed upon the pillow, I slowly realized that it was Cam.

I crawled into his bed, making the mattress shake. Cam stirred in his sleep. I sat down, making the mattress also sink. I brushed my hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

He looked so peaceful sleeping there. I felt my body swoon as my fingers traced his perfect lips. I missed those lips. They were so smooth.

I moved my hand down to his chest. It gently rose and then went down. The feeling was sensational. I could feel a faint heartbeat against my palm. He was too beautiful. I looked at his flawless face again. _No wonder I don't deserve him._ I wiped a heavy tear from my face and sighed.

In that instant, Cam woke up. His eyes fluttered open and then he saw me. He flinched back and gasped. I pressed my hand over his mouth and shh'ed him. He nodded and whispered "Claire??"

I nodded to him.

"Oh my god, Claire, you have to get out!" We was sitting up and started to take off his blanket. I shoved him back onto the bed.

"No! I didn't sneak in here to just see you and then leave! We have to talk, Cam!" I almost shouted. I stopped myself with a squeak.

"You're stupid. Did you know that." He said strongly.

I shrugged. More tears started covering my face. I wiped them away, trying to hide them.

"Oh Claire, you know I didn't mean that. You aren't stupid.." He sat up and patted my shoulder.

My head went from right to left, then I put my face in my hands.

"Claire..." He whispered. Then, I was in his arms. Being craddled against his chest like a baby. I turned my face into his chest. He smelt so good. Like Abercrombie. I breathed in deeply.

"I miss you..." I said, sobbing into his shirt.

He rubbed my back slowly. "I know... I know, Claire. Me too."

My head shot up and I looked up into his beautiful blue and green eyes. "Really?"

"Of course I do! Honey, you were my first kiss! My first...love..." He lowered his voice.

I sat there, in his hold and tried to download everything what he had just said. I was shocked. No doubt about that. But was it true? Well, I guess it was. I was here with him.

I brought my lips close to his and whispered, "I love you too." Then, he took the back of my head and smashed my lips into his and kissed me passionately.

After about 30 seconds, I came to my senses. "Cam, I have to leave."

I looked at me, confused. "No, you can't leave. I want you here with me." He said. I knew that he meant it too. He was holding me tighter.

"No, I can't get caught. People might get ideas if they find me in your bed at mid-night."

"Please... stay..." He begged. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so tired. I need to sleep." I really was. It had been a long night.

"Sleep with me then."

"Excuse me?!" I almost shouted again.

"Noo.. Just sleep in this bed with me until 4:00. And then you can leave." I bit his bottom lip. I shrugged.

"Okay..."

I was pulled underneith the covers with him. Ahhh, he was so warm. I turned my back to him, making my ice cold back press against his chest. I winced, "Gah, Claire, you are freezing!"

"Mhmm." I mumbled. And I gently fell asleep.

--

I was woken up in the harshest way. My shoulder was being attacked by Cam. "You have to wake up and sneak out! Quick! Hurry!"

I jumped out of the bed, still feeling half asleep and scurried toward the door. I was at the doorknob when the door flung open by itself. I looked up. There in the door way was the boys' counselor. I squeezed my eyes together and tried to make him disappear. Of course it didn't work.

"Well, well... Look what we have here, boys! I believe that Miss Claire Lyons came to visit us!" The couselor exclaimed. I turned red and my tears came heavy, once again. Because I knew that I would be going home.

"Claire..." I heard Cam say from the back of the cabin. I looked at him and shook my head. Then I was lead out to the bus.

"Have a nice trip home, Claire." The man said. I closed my eyes and looked out the window the whole time. My tears left run marks upon my cheeks.

When I got home, Mom and Dad were pretty angry. I had lost everything. No computer, no phone, no visiting. Nothing.

Atleast I still had my cell, which they did not know about.

It was my 2nd day back home when I saw Massie's car come into the drive way. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here!? You weren't supposed to be back for 5 more days!"

"We got busted because of 'Personal Display of Affection.'" She air quoted PDA, then smiled.

I laughed. "Come on. Lets go inside and have some coffee before my parents come home." She said with a smile.

We walked up into her huge house and drank. It was a good evening... until her parents got home.

**Okay, I usually write Twilight fanfictions. But I was having major Writers Block, so I decided to write a Clique one for the heck of it.**

**Was it bad? Opinions!**

**Review!**

**-Hannah**


End file.
